deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Norman vs Winged Hussar
Norman:The brutal french horseman who established many kingdoms. VS Winged Hussar:Poland's elite horse unit,who were undefeated for 100 years. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,The Normans were the people descended from Norse Vikings who in the 10th century founded the Duchy of Normandy, a fiefdom of the Kingdom of France. Their identity emerged initially in the first half of the 10th century, and gradually evolved over succeeding centuries. Although quickly adapting to the customs of their subjects, the Normans still retained many of the traits of their Viking ancestors. They displayed an extreme restlessness and recklessness, a love of fighting accompanied by almost foolhardy courage, and a craftiness and cunning that went hand in hand with outrageous treachery. In their expansion into other parts of Europe, the Normans compiled a record of astonishingly daring exploits in which often a mere handful of men would vanquish an enemy many times as numerous. An unequaled capacity for rapid movement across land and sea, the use of brutal violence and a precocious sense of the use and value of money were all traits that characterized the Normans. They played a major political, military, and cultural role in medieval Europe and even the Near East. They were famed for their martial spirit and eventually for their Christian piety. They quickly adopted the Romance language of the land they settled, their dialect becoming known as Norman or Norman-French, an important literary language. The Duchy of Normandy, which they formed by treaty with the French crown, was one of the great fiefs of medieval France. The Normans are famed both for their culture, such as their unique Romanesque architecture, and their musical traditions, as well as for their military accomplishments and innovations. Norman adventurers established a kingdom in Sicily and southern Italy by conquest, and a Norman expedition on behalf of their duke led to the Norman Conquest of England. Norman influence spread from these new centres to the Crusader States in the Near East, to Scotland and Wales in Great Britain, and to Ireland. The Normans conqured in the Middle Ages with: Now,The Winged Hussar was the main type of cavalry used in the Polish army. The Hussars were adopted in the 16th Century and acted as light cavalry who carried the war-banners. The riders later took on the role of heavy infantry men who sported specialized armor and lances. Their main primary tactic was to lead the charge and crush standard foot soldiers. They continued to crash into the enemy formation until it broke. The exact reason why the Winged Hussars attached wings to their backs was because while riding they would make a horrible rattling noise that unnerved the enemy. The Winged Hussar was considered the elite and primary heavy cavalry used by the Polish until the 1770s. The Winged Hussar rides to battle with: My Edges: Short:Edge Norman:First I was going with the szabla,because it's more advance design but the broadsword is longer and heavier,and probably wiedlded by stronger person,plus the szabla slashing attacks aren't effective against chainmail,same can be said for the broadswords effectiveness at the plate and chainmail,but atleast has 3 pros and 1 con. Mid:Edge Norman:Yeah,yeah I am crazy,but the kopia's lenght and weight are recipe for clumsy and easy to break weapon.The Norman spear is lighter and harder to break,plus can be used as both horseback weapon,foot weapon and throwing weapon(range:50 feet),plus a right hit may pierce the Hussar's armor. Long:Edge Hussar:His crossbow is like steel crossbow with bayonet,more accurate,more advanced and more powerful,poor composite crossbow curbstomped badly once again. Special:Edge Norman:Once again I am siding with the seax,you guys always underrate this dagger,this is like the Medieval machete it's so damn sharp and can pierce the Hussar's armor with little difficulty,and add the shield and you're safe.But the nadziak may destroy the shield but his handle might get cut in two. X-Factors: Armor:Norman 80,Hussar 91:The plate and chainmail beats just chainmail. Intimidation:Norman 94,Hussar 90:While the wings of the Hussar's made intimidating noise,thats it.The Normans fierce tactics and brutality made them such a fierce fighters,that mentioning their names some guys were affraid of them. Horsemanship:Norman 88,Hussar 99:The Hussar's are the best horse fighters in Eastern European history,the Normans were good too,but they prefered also foot fighting,and this is why only 3 of their weapons are designed for horseback. Tactics:Norman 93,Hussar 82:The Hussar tactic was charge and being supported by light infantry,while the Normans had wide variety of tactics such as shield wall,ambushes,assaults and fake retreat,all these put the Hussar tactic into shame. Voting end on 11th March Battle will be 1 vs 1,not away from Norman village,both are on horseback Only good and well written votes,with good explanation,and no spam or rude comments. Who will be the Winner?!? Battle Simulation The battle starts not far away from a Norman village,alone Norman is riding throught the area with his spear and shield in hands.About 50 feet away is a Winged Hussar,who is completly lost.As he rides a few feet,he see's a warrior who looks kinda familiar.The Hussar dismounted his horse and tried to snipe him,with his Polish crossbow.After he fired the bolt,it hitted the Norman's shield,alerting him.The Norman jumped from his horse and fired his crossbow,but didn't pierce the Hussar armor. Than both warriors mounted their respectful horses and charged against each other.As they chaged both aimed their spear and lance at each other,with the Hussar's kopia hitting and breaking as it hit the Norman's shield,making him to fall from his horse.The Norman got up as the Hussar charged with his nadziak,but the Norman threw his spear making the Hussar also fall from his horse.As he tried to get on his horse,he got shot in the leg by another bolt,stoping him from mounting his horse.Than he charged with his broadsword and shield at the Hussar,but the Hussar swung his nadziak as he camed closer,missing him by few inches,the Norman responded by hitting the Hussar's cuirass,making absolutely nothing,Than the Hussar swung his nadziak,and made the Norman fall at his back,and the Hussar tried to crush his skull,but the Norman,seeing he lost his sword,he pulled his seax and sliced the Polishman's jaw,making him step away. The Hussar swung with full power,crushing the Norman's shield and his nadziak got stucked in the wooden planks of the shield.Than the Hussar pulled his szabla,but the Norman camed fast and managed to pierce the Hussar's armor,making a minor penetration and getting on his seax a little bit of blood,but the Hussar managed to push away the seax,but the Norman was this time closer to his sword,and he grabbed it and began offensive slashes at the Hussar. Than both warriors clashed with their swords,the Hussar made some slashes,but they were ineffective against the chainmail,but after 10 minutes of sword dueling both were tired,but the Norman managed to slamm his broadsword at the helmet knocking it.Than the Hussar with his final breath sliced the Norman's throat making fountain of blood.As he saw the Norman falling down dead,the Hussar raised his fist and shouted "Polska" in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Norman was better melee fighter,the Hussar's superior armor and advantage at close and long gave him the victory,plus he was specialist in horseback combat. Category:Blog posts